Fascia is a thin layer of tissue that covers most muscles, tendons and organs in the body. FIG. 1 shows a partial area of the skin to depict the fascia therein. From www.drnorthrup.com/muscle-facia/;                “ . . . every inch of your body is encased in fascia . . . . Fascia is made up of densely packed collagen fibers that wrap around each of your internal organs and connect them to your muscles and bones . . . . Your fascia has the ability to contract and relax independently of the muscles it surrounds . . . when your fascia is tight or inflamed it can cause a great deal of pain. In fact, it can be a primary source of chronic or referral pain for many people . . . . Connective tissue, including fascia, is loaded with receptor membranes that communicate with all of the other receptor membranes in your body . . . . This is why when your feet hurt, your whole body hurts . . . . Your fascia stretches and moves to support your body, and actually protects you from overstretching . . . if you hurt yourself, your fascia adapts to protect your body from further injury . . . if you sit all day slumped over a computer, you put abnormal stress on your fascia. And, it molds itself along the lines of your posture . . . . Over time, this can lead to impairment throughout your entire body. On the other hand, when you change your alignment, get regular massage, . . . , you can create health throughout your entire body . . . When fascia is healthy, it's flexible and returns to its original shape after being twisted and squeezed.”        
Cellulite is a fatty deposit that collects between the fascia and its underlying muscle. It often takes on an uneven configuration that causes the overlying skin to appear bumpy and unattractive. From skinagain.com/secret-solution-reduce-cellulite-good;                “If you have cellulite, commonly disguised as fluffy, rippled, dimply areas that often resemble cottage cheese, you're not alone. Nearly 9 out of 10 women have some degree of cellulite on their thighs, tush, bellies and arms. Today, women spend over $12 million a year to reduce cellulite using treatments ranging from non-invasive creams to risky surgeries to remove this unwanted fat.        What exactly is cellulite? Cellulite occurs when pockets of fat push up against your fascia or connective tissue underneath the skin where toxins get trapped. Hormones, lack of exercise, poor circulation, scar tissue, dehydration of the tissue and diet all contribute to the formation of cellulite. Cellulite is also due to congestion in the body's lymphatic system. The lymph system acts as your bodies' filtration system targeting toxins and germs and removing what it can to protect you. When the lymphatic system is operating efficiently, it filters out the toxins and germs through normal body functions. But when the lymphatic system becomes congested, this process becomes sluggish, making it difficult for your body to effectively deal with them and they get stuck and place an increasing strain on the immune system and can also lead to unsightly cellulite! . . . . New scientific research is now describing fascia as an organ of highly variable connective tissue that influences the shape, tone and fluidity of the human body. Addressing the fascial system can help reduce cellulite and change the shape of your body by smoothing out and hydrating your connective tissue, which lays just below the skin, while also stimulating your lymphatic system to flush out stuck toxins. Cellulite forms in the superficial fascia, the layer of connective tissue below the skin that contains fat cells. Superficial fascia can be thick and fibrous due to inactivity, injuries, incorrect posture or alignment and improper exercise or movement patterns. When this happens adhesions, otherwise known as “scar tissue” or “knots” in the fascia can form and build up, contributing to the bunched-up, dense or rippled look of the skin.”        
There exists a need, and it is an objective of the invention, to provide an effective means for treating facia to remove the lumpiness of cellulite.
Additional needs and objectives will become apparent by a review of the following disclosure.